Most carrier-grade network service infrastructures employ fault management systems that monitor network hardware failures. Such systems do not detect network faults that are not due to network component failures, such as translation errors, routing errors, user account setup errors, and other configuration errors on various network elements. Some service providers may develop offline systems to analyze call log data, but they typically do not indicate errors or network faults in real-time or near real-time, such that errors can be handled proactively. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods of monitoring network performance.